


fast pace

by deadwine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Athletes Gyuhan, Implied Sexual Content, Joggers, M/M, The hallmark of a national runner is running with a hard-on, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaguely Implied Semi-Public Sex, Very Vaguely Implied Breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwine/pseuds/deadwine
Summary: “Gonna run behind me all the way to Jincheon?” Jeonghan coos.Mingyu slows down to a stroll and runs a hand through his hair, carelessly but with purpose before responding, “I guess I have to- for the country's sake. Wouldn’t want you turning your back on national training for dick, would we?”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: October 2020 Birthday Challenge





	fast pace

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying music:  
> [the mood](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kFevEv3s7Gf6o5xSDR5DL?si=4sLAitO9TYqTWsyiL21QVQ)  
> [the message](https://open.spotify.com/track/7huWBxXBSizb0tftJRbJed?si=sJaB0Gk4SpuTefjwTfKOAQ)

He longs to be  
An orange, to feel fingernails  
Run a seam through him.  
\- Yusef Komunyakaa, Lust

Jeonghan breaks into a run almost the second the party wraps up, something about saying goodbye to the tracks with one last lap and _thanking_ them for all the good memories. Mingyu calls bullshit, swearing into the foggy night as he offers Seungkwan a wave and follows Jeonghan.

It’s a familiar routine; Jeonghan spinning Mingyu in circles around himself with a flash of teeth, the quirk of an eyebrow, or- in this case- a sly hand slipped below the waistband of his pants, fingers drumming rhythms above the soft patch of hair trailing down his hips; the brief scratch of nails before they pull away leaving Mingyu bereft and his pout unseen as Jeonghan turns his attention back to the people bidding him farewell.

Suffice it to say Mingyu was following Jeonghan to the field a tad bit slower than usual, footsteps weighed down by the unwavering force resisting gravity. At least he had heeded Jeonghan's advice and skipped his track suit for a hoodie and joggers, never mind that its _ease of access_ was used against him without exception.

Jeonghan’s on the 400 metres track alright but he’s not running; _not really_. It’s a light jog at best, still a beat too fast for Mingyu to catch up to easily. Mingyu knows the only reason he’s so _obviously_ showing off is because they’re alone on a night with low visibility, a drawstring’s distance apart from meeting in the middle.

“Hyung,” Mingyu shouts out, unwilling to take actual laps at this hour. “ _Hyung!_ ” he whines, “don’t you have to catch the bus for Jincheon early tomorrow?”

“And?” Jeonghan asks the empty expanse in front of him, running on despite evident tiredness, probably only to make Mingyu work up to earning his attention just a little more.

“We should head back.”

Jeonghan turns with a crooked smile and heaves a sigh; he’s perfected the art of making a show out of _waiting_ \- in reality, he’s as eager and as hungry as Mingyu, if not more.

“Are you tired, Mingyu-yah?” He slaps on a concerned smile, eyes still dancing with mirth.

Mingyu frowns and shakes his head, the metres between them thinning, little by little.

“Gonna run behind me all the way to Jincheon?” Jeonghan coos.

Mingyu slows down to a stroll and runs a hand through his hair, carelessly but with purpose before responding, “I guess I have to- _for the country’s sake_. Wouldn’t want you turning your back on national training for dick, would we?”

There is an edge to Jeonghan’s answering smile, a meanness he reserves for Mingyu’s pleasure. “Don’t let a little frisking get to your head now. You know what I’m capable of...or would you _like_ me to leave you hanging?”

“No.” _Not tonight._

Jeonghan smirks but his eyes grow soft, catching onto what Mingyu is thinking. He starts moving again, nudging backwards as Mingyu lurches closer, prolonging what has already been a long, long game. For sprinters, they sure do love to run the distance.

Jeonghan loves the buildup, the chase, making Mingyu _want_ unbounded and follow heedlessly, all inhibitions discarded. Every moment with Jeonghan is like this: a tug and pull and gasping for breath, a little reckless, a lot horny. Even before they stopped aimlessly nudging at the ribbons of desire knotted between them, back at the very beginning when they were just two clashing sets of spikes on the track, there had been an inexplicable sensuality to their sprints. Mingyu had struggled to put his finger on it, why butting heads with Yoon Jeonghan had felt like an invisible hand tightening its grip around his neck, thumb on his pulse point; but now he knows.

It's the purest form of foreplay: sport.

Mingyu reaches Jeonghan and sags down in ill-disguised longing, tongue soaking up the remnants of Jeonghan’s open smile and bursting into colour when the latter bites down. Mingyu shivers, the memory of Jeonghan’s latest threat sparking tremors of anticipation across his skin.

Jeonghan laughs and drags a finger down the line of Mingyu's dick, straining against his joggers before he flicks, just a little harshly and backs away again.

For those looking from the outside in, it may seem a little unfair, the predictability to who runs and who gives chase, how one always precedes the latter, like the call and response of a catchy post-chorus. But they have worked and _fucked_ hard to get where they are now, past those insecurities and skin-deep illusions.

Mingyu is only ever as needy as Jeonghan's indulgence. Luckily for Mingyu, Jeonghan is endlessly generous.

Plus, Mingyu thinks- easily closing the gap this time around- he is the only one between the two of them who knows where the on-field staff keep the air mattresses; that has to count for something.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: [wonwoo voice] you're going too fast baby  
> it's joggers season (or so the ******* say). if you know, you know.


End file.
